Hello! Thank You!
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-2164 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Hoso}} Hello! Thank You! (Japanese: ハロー！サンキュー！) is the fifth ending theme to Pokémon Sunday. It replaced To My Best Friend and was replaced by . Synopsis The song starts off with , , , three and happily dancing on top of barrels. That then fades to , , and two also dancing happily. It switches to , , and sliding down three separate slides. , , , , and all join in. The screen switches to Bulbasaur, , Skitty, Corphish, Pikachu, Mudkip, and Combusken all jumping over a jump rope. Pikachu then looks happy before the screen switches to Pikachu and Wynaut inside of a leaf, sliding down a long hill. They are soon followed by , Corphish, the Pichu Brothers, , , , and . Again, the screen switches to a Merry-go-Round, which consists of and . Then it switches to , Entei, and Suicune running up a few stone columns with and at their sides. Again, the screen switches, this time to a Ferris Wheel, but goes back to another scene from one of the shorts. A slides down a red roof-top, followed by Lotad, Torchic, and Pikachu, which in turn are followed by two more Whismur. The camera goes to another carnival ride which Latios and Latias are seen from. Then a scene from one of the movies pops up. Latios and Latias hook arms to have Pikachu run from Latias to Latios. Another carnival ride comes up, only to be replaced by a scene from another movie. , Max, , , , and Pikachu are seen. Again, the camera goes another carnival ride. The back of a rollercoaster car is seen, along with a silhouette of . The scene from another movie is shown with Deoxys and Rayquaza fighting. A ride with many Pikachu cars around and one Pikachu on top holding an apple is seen, which then switches to a scene from the anime with many Pikachu running around. A ride is briefly shown and replaced by a scene from a Pikachu short where , , a , Mudkip, , Whismur, and Torchic are seen dancing. A ride is, again, briefly shown and replaced by Ash and Pikachu riding on top of . Then a train ride is seen with the Pichu brothers on the front and riding it is shown. A scene from one of the Pikachu shorts replaces it and the Pichu brothers are seen riding the back of a train. It switches to Wynaut, , Pikachu, Psyduck, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Togepi, and Phanpy saying goodbye to the departed Pichu brothers. It is then switched to a few scenes from one of the openings which shows many Pokémon, including , , , and . flies across the screen, making the camera switch to the ocean where , , , and , among others, can be seen. Lugia flies up and switches the screen to an open field in which many , , and are running. and other s are seen flying through the air. Characters Humans * * *Max * Pokémon * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * ( ) * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * ( ) *Pichu Brothers * * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * Lyrics TV version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK | Hello! Thank you! They're wonderful words! Everyone is H-A-P-P-Y Happy come come PokéPark! Everyday is like a merry-go-round, Spinning, colorful, and overflowing with dreams ~I love it!~ When I count them, Unpleasant thoughts are forgotten! I wonder what we should do today? In our hands held together is a wonderland, With my power and your power Let's play catch! Hello! Thank you! Stop at this finger! Everyone is feeling great, Happy come come PokéPark! Hello! Thank you! They're wonderful words! Everyone is H-A-P-P-Y Happy come come PokéPark! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO！ THANK YOU！ HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO！ THANK YOU！ HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK HELLO! THANK YOU! HAPPY COMECOME POKéPARK | Hello! Thank you! They're wonderful words! Everyone is H-A-P-P-Y Happy come come PokéPark! Everyday is like a merry-go-round, Spinning, colorful, and overflowing with dreams ~I love it!~ When I count them, Unpleasant thoughts are forgotten! I wonder what we should do today? In our hands held together is a wonderland, With my power and your power Let's play catch! Everyday is like a roller coaster, Exciting, heart-pounding, and overflowing with feelings Smiles? Tears? Which one will it be? Let's watch by the sharp curve Run! We're almost there Pass the wind Of course, we'll still be together at the end Smiling while putting out a peace sign HELLO！ THANK YOU！ We'll see you again tomorrow As long as it's sunny, it's all good Happy come come PokéPark! HELLO！ THANK YOU！ We're ever so grateful Let's sing together Happy come come PokéPark! Happy come come PokéPark! Everyday is like a merry-go-round, Spinning, colorful, and overflowing with dreams ~I love it!~ When I count them, Unpleasant thoughts are forgotten! I wonder what we should do today? In our hands held together is a wonderland, With my power and your power Let's play catch! Hello! Thank you! Stop at this finger! Everyone is feeling great, Happy come come PokéPark! Hello! Thank you! They're wonderful words! Everyone is H-A-P-P-Y Happy come come PokéPark! |} |} Trivia * Brock's Ludicolo is shown in all three stages of its evolutionary family. * May's Combusken is shown as a as well. Errors Category:Japanese ending themes fr:Hello! Thank You! ja:ハロー! サンキュー! zh:Hello! Thank You!